Vision Perfect
by shyesplease
Summary: Raven comes to Malibu for the summer to see her friend Lilly, but what will Raven see in her visions for the trio! I don't own Hannah Montana OR That's So Raven! R&R! :D
1. Chapter 1: Raven

_**A/N: Okay here is my new story called Vision Perfect, it has Raven from That's So Raven in it. For the record pretend Lilly knows Raven from when Lilly went to San Francisco on summer ok and she also knows she phycic. Well hope you like the story! R&R:D **_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 1**

**Raven**

Lilly was at home doing nothing special when her cell phone rang. She looked down to see who was calling and saw it was Raven Baxter. Lilly had met Raven one day last summer when her family went to San Francisco. Raven and her friends were at the Chill Grill and became close friends. They called each other every now and then. So she picked it up.

"Hey Ray!"

"Hey Lil, you will never believe where I'm going for the summer!"

"Where?" Lilly asked eager.

"Malibu Girl!"

"No way! This is gonna be such a great summer!"

"I know, well I better get packin, but I'll see ya in a week I guess."

"Alright cool! Bye!"

"Bye!" And they both hung up.

Lilly then wanted to tell Miley, so she decided to go over to Miley's House. She knocked on the door and then Miley let her in.

"Hey Lilly…I didn't know you were coming over." Miley said as Lilly came in.

"Well I just found out awesome news!"

"What?"

"You know that girl Raven I told you about, the one I met last summer in San Francisco?"

"Ummmm, yea…I think I remember…so."

"Well she's coming to Malibu next week!"

"That's soooo cool! I can't wait to meet her!"

"Well I just wanted to let you know, well I gotta head back home, cya later though!" Lilly said.

"Alright cya!" Miley said as Lilly left her house.

_**A/N: Next Chapter Raven comes to town, and stuff with happen! Okay so PLEASE REVIEW! 5 should be enough:D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Pretty Vision

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, I made this chapter extra long, cause last chapter was sooo short. Here is chapter 2. ENJOY:D**_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 2**

**Not a Pretty Vision**

Lilly had her parents drove her to the airport to meet up with Raven since she would be staying with them.

"Hey Girl!" Lilly then went up to help her with all of her luggage.

"Hey Ray, I can't believe you're here, this is going to be awesome!"

"I know! I can't wait to meet your friends, from what you say they sound really cool!"

"So how are Eddie and Chelsea?"

"Good!"

"Well lets get to my house then!"

"Sound good to me."

Then they got into the car and drove to Lilly's house where Raven started unpacking. "So Lilly…can I meet your friends now?"

"Umm sure…let me just call Miley and all." Lilly then flipped out her cell phone and called Miley.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miles, call Oliver and tell him to go to your house, so you guys can meet Raven."

"Ummm…ok." She said kinda shaky.

"Miley what's wrong, you sounded weird."

"Nothing! I'll call him and all, Bye!" She said rapidly and hung up.

"O…k… that was weird, but we should be on our way."

"Alright, but what was weird?" Raven asked Lilly walking out of the house.

"Well I asked her to call Oliver and she just didn't sound normal after that."

"Maybe she likes him, and got nervous at the fact she had to call him."

"Maybe I always thought she had a thing for him, but she never told me she liked Oliver, but I would understand if she didn't cause she doesn't know if I like him or not."

"Do you?"

Lilly burst out in laughter, "Oliver?…heck Miley can have him, I'm more into Jackson…Miley's older brother."

"Oooooo!" Raven said as they came up to Miley's House.

"Well here is Miley's House!" She said pointing to it and making their way to the front door.

Before Lilly even knocked on the door Miley opened it. "Hey Lilly! O and you must be Raven." She said sticking out her hand.

"Yes, I'm Raven, nice place by the way."

"Thanks." Miley then went over to the couch where Oliver was sitting. "Oliver say hi you donut!" She said in a loud whisper and then sat down.

"O hi, I'm sorry I was really into the TV show, I'm Oliver." He said sticking out his hand.

When his hand touched hers, Raven's eyes got wide.

-----Vision-----

"Miley…I ummm…Listen I don't want to be your friend anymore, it's causing too much pain!"

"What! Oliver? Why?"

-----End Vision-----

"Umm…Raven? Are you okay?" Oliver asked trying to free his hand from her grip.

"O man, sorry, sorta blanked out there, hey, where's the bathroom?"

"I'll show you," Lilly said knowing Raven just had a vision.

With Miley and Oliver

"What was THAT all about?" Miley asked. _I think Raven is cool, but she better not be trying to get Oliver away from me, I like him too much to lose my chance with him._

"I don't know!" Oliver replied. And then they started watching TV.

Lilly & Raven

"What did you see?" Lilly asked as they got far enough.

"That Oliver told Miley he didn't want to be Miley's friend cause it was causing too much pain."

"What? He practically loves Miley okay, I don't know why he would say that."

"Something must happen to make him say that."

"Yea, we have to avoid anything that could have him stop being friends with Miley, cause then she'll be heart broken since we found out she likes him."

They then walked into the living room unheard as they saw Miley and Oliver sitting on the couch watching TV, and then occasionally glance at each other while the other wasn't.

"See! They are both into each other so…why would Oliver even think about saying that?" Lilly said in a whisper.

"I don't know." Raven also said in a whisper.

"Hey we're back!" "Hey Miley…Does a sleep over sound good to you?"

"OMG that's a great idea, cause I been trying to find the right time to tell you something."

"Yea, like what?" Lilly said with a small grin. _She is probably going to tell me she likes Oliver._

"You'll just have to wait…" Miley said in a sing-along voice.

"I guess I'll be going then, cya Lilly, nice meeting you Raven." Oliver said as he headed to the door. Right before he headed out he looked back to Miley and smiled, "Bye Miles."

"Bye Oliver." They both blushed a bit and Oliver left.

Once Lilly was sure he left she said, "Miley…why didn't you tell me you liked Oliver?"

"What? You knew, how?" Miley asked.

"Girl I just met you guys and **I **figured it out." Raven pointed out.

"You should asked him out!" Lilly shouted.

"I don't think so, he doesn't seem that into me." Miley said with disappointment.

Raven and Lilly looked at each other in amazement, cause they couldn't believe Miley couldn't see how Oliver practically drooled over her.

"Miley…don't worry about it, he seems to like you." Raven said.

"Well thanks Raven, but I don't really think so…listen how bout you guys pick out some movies and head to my room while I get the food and drinks."

"Alright! Lets go Ray!" Then they head to the videos and pick out 5; When in Miley's room.

"Hey Ray, we need to get them together, before it's too late."

"Yea I know, I don't want this vision to come true, for their sake."

**_A/N: Will Raven's Vision come true? What other visions will come along? PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews are all I need._**


	3. Chapter 3: Ocean

_**A/N: Sorry again for the long time to update! Stupid School! I would of update earlier, but I had tons of HW! But thanks for the reviews! ENJOY:D**_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 3**

**Ocean**

"We can't let the vision come true...so how do we prevent it?" Lilly asked Raven

"Hmmmm…well we could…" Raven began only to be cut off by Jackson.

"Hey Lilly and a person I don't know…is Miley in here?"

"No, she is downstairs in the kitchen probably…why?" Lilly asked.

"She has a phone call!" Jackson said then left and made his way downstairs to Miley.

"Who was that?" Raven asked.

"Jackson…" Lilly said dreamy.

"OooooOooooO" Raven answered remembering Lilly's feelings towards him.

"O MY GOSH GUYS!" Miley said bursting in her room.

"What?" Raven and Lilly asked.

"Ryan Reed just asked me out for tomorrow night!" Miley said happily.

"But I thought you liked Oliver?" Raven said confused.

"Well I can like more than one person, it's not a crime." Miley replied.

"So…who do you like more?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know I really don't. Anyway, let's get this sleepover started!" She then put in one of the DVD's from the pile Lilly and Raven picked out and started stuffin their faces with the food.

The next morning Lilly and Raven woke up before Miley and decided to head downstairs to talk.

"Ray…what are we going to do? Miley going out with Ryan might be the cause of your vision."

"That's what I was thinking too. We have to get Miley to like Oliver more somehow before the date."

"How about we all go to the beach and tell Oliver to meet us there."

"That would be good and we'll just have them spend time with each other more."

"Yea!"

"Hey guys…watcha doing?" Miley said coming down the steps.

"O we were thinking about spending the day at the beach." Lilly replied.

"Sounds like a plan! Is it just going to be the 3 of us then…"

"Actually we were thinking we would invite Oliver along too, if you want."

"That's fine…call him while I get dressed." Miley said throwing the phone over to Lilly

"Alright!" Lilly then called Oliver

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver, its Lilly…so can you meet me, Miles, and Raven at Rico's in like 15 minutes?"

Oliver then got excited, "Yea! Sure I'll be there…bye!"

"Bye!" Lilly then let a small laugh out.

"What did he say?" Raven asked.

"O he said yes, and he seemed pretty excited too!"

"Perfect!"

"Ready to go?" Miley said coming from the stairs

"Yup! Oliver's meeting us there too." Raven replied.

"Alright…to Rico's" and the three of them headed to Rico's

When they got there Oliver was sitting on one of the stools talking to Jackson.

"Hey Oliver." Miley said sitting down next to him

"Hey Miles!" A broad smile came across his face.

"How about we go in the water?" Lilly suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Miley said, "How about you Oliver?"

"Sure!" Then they all head to the ocean.

"Yo! You guys go ahead we'll catch up with ya in a minute, we have to…get change." Lilly told Miley and Oliver as she gave Raven a play-along look.

"O yea, we need to get changed…be right back." Raven and Lilly both made their way over to the changing rooms.

"They are actin so strange!" Miley said to no one in particular.

"I wonder why!" Oliver replied, "Anyway lets go in the water!"

"Ok…" They both got in the water and Miley then splashed Oliver.

"O…so that's how it's going down!" Then he splashed her and it started in a huge splash fight. As this was going on Raven and Lilly watched from the beach smiling to themselves.

Miley was pretty much drenched so she decided to dunk Oliver. When Oliver resurfaced from being under the water he lifted her and threw her in the water a couple feet away.

"Hey!" Miley said swimming over to him quickly trying to get revenge. Oliver promptly went under water to escape Miley, but then Miley followed. When they both ran out of breathe they came back up from the water to find themselves face to face. They both just looked at each other not sure what to do when Miley…

_**A/N: I know I am sooo EVIL, but REVIEW and you will find out what will happen! 5 REVIEWS will be good:D**_


	4. Chapter 4: Another Vision

**_A/N: Hey guys sorry for making you guys wait, but I had to study, and a lot of homework to do. This chapter is kinda long soo, yea. Hope you enjoy chapter 4!_**

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 4**

**Another Vision**

When they both ran out of breathe they came back up from the water to find themselves face to face. They both just looked at each other not sure what to do when Miley…dunked Oliver's head under the water.

Lilly and Raven were watching from the beach. "I really thought they were going to kiss!" Lilly said.

"I thought so too, we have some talking to do with this girl!" Raven said.

"We sure do!" Lilly added. Then Oliver and Miley came up to them.

"Hey I thought you guys were going to come in with us!" Miley said.

"Well…we decided to tan a bit!" Lilly said.

"Hey Oliver can you get me and Lilly some water?" Raven asked Oliver.

"Ummm…sure…you want anything Miley while I'm over there?"

"No I'm fine Oliver…"

"Alright, I'll be back…" Oliver then went to get Raven and Lilly's water.

"ok Miley…you could of kissed Oliver in the water over there…why didn't you?" Lilly asked Miley.

"I was too scared alright, and after looking into his eyes I realized I like him even more!" Miley then crashed on the sand. "Why does he have to be so darn CUTE!"

"Who is so darn cute?" Oliver said coming back with a water bottle in each hand.

"Um…Ryan Reed…I'm going out with him tonight, I just think he is really cute." _Good cover, but Oliver is cuter than him any day! Why did I have to end up liking Oliver? Why can't Oliver like me! Why didn't we kiss? Cause I'm a chicken that's why! Arghhh…maybe after tonight's date with Ryan, I will like Ryan more…I hope, I don't think I can deal anymore pain from not being liked back by Oliver._

As Oliver heard her say she was going on a date with Ryan Reed, and that she thought he was really cute he showed a bit of sadness, which Miley didn't notice since she was deep in thought. _Why can't she like me? Why can't she think I'm really cute!_ "O umm, here is your water Raven and Lilly!" Oliver said giving them their water bottles.

"Thanks!" Raven and Lilly said.

Raven took a sip of her water. Then she got a vision!

-----Vision-----

"OMG! EWWWWWW!" Miley said as she entered her house.

-----End Vision-----

Raven then came back from her vision with water spilled all over herself.

"Raven are you okay?" Miley asked.

"Um…yea, Lilly come to the bathroom to get my shirt dried and all."

"Ok Ray…will be back in a bit guys…" Then Raven and Lilly went to the bathroom.

When they got to the bathroom, Raven began drying her shirt with those dryer they have in some bathrooms. "So…what did you see Ray?" Lilly asked her.

"Well I didn't see much all that I saw thought was that Miley came in her front door, and said OMG EWWWWW! But I didn't see what she was talking about."

"I wonder what it could have been…"

"Yea…well I'm done drying my shirt lets head out!" They got back to Oliver and Miley who were talking. "Hey anyone know what time it is?" Miley asked everyone. Oliver flipped his cell phone out, "It's 3:35."

"Shoot, I got so caught up here, Lilly…Ray we have to get to my house so I can get ready for my date, at 5pm." Miley told them.

"Alright! We have time…let's go them." They all gathered their stuff, said goodbye to Oliver, and headed off to Miley house.

Oliver sat in the sand just staring at the sky and slowly fell asleep.

Miley, Lilly, and Raven went to Miley's room.

"Alright…what should I wear!" Miley asked them.

"Well let's look in your closet!" Raven said.

"Noooooo!" Miley shouted.

"O…K… then we won't."

"Lilly should I tell her?" Miley asked referring to Hannah Montana.

"Raven is really good at keeping secrets, you can trust her!" Lilly assured her.

"Fine…Raven…I'm Hannah Montana!"

"OMG! NO WAY! Sorry, anyway what does this have to do with me going in your closet?"

Miley then opened her closet, pushed the Miley clothes aside and opened the doors to Hannah's closet. "This is why!" Miley said.

"Now I see!" Raven then went inside. "Damn girl, I wish I had this…I need one!" Raven was looking around when she found a nice outfit for Miley. "Hey Miley…what about this outfit." Raven said holding it up.

"OMG Ray…that's perfect! Thanks!" Miley went to put it on, then Lilly and Raven helped with her hair.

When 5 came around they heard the doorbell ring! Miley started squealing, and then after a minute she stopped to hold her composure. She heard her father downstairs say her date was here. The 3 girls made their way downstairs to find Ryan being questioned by Robbie.

"DAD! Stop bothering him! Come on Ryan…bye guys!"

"Bye!" They all said.

"Hey Mr. Stewart…can me and Raven stay here till Miles gets back?"

"Sure Lilly…I'll be upstairs if you need me though!" Robbie then went upstairs, while Raven and Lilly started watching tv.

_**A/N: The next chapter will be about the date! One of the visions will come back in the next chapter! But Which one? PLEASE REVIEW! 5 should do the trick:D**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**_A/N: Hey guys, I can't believe I didn't update in a week! Things have been pretty crazy around here so sorry for not updating! Here is the 5th chapter! ENJOY:D_**

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 5**

**The Date**

When Raven and Lilly were watching TV at the Stewarts, Jackson came in a joined them.

"So, I don't think we have met…" He said to Raven.

"Yea, I'm Raven Baxter…Lilly's friend from San Francisco."

"O yea last year, Lilly went to San Francisco" Jackson stated. "Those were the worst days of my life!" He said under his breathe.

"What did you say Jackson?" Lilly asked.

"O nothing!" Jackson fibbed with a slight blush.

Miley and Ryan had just gotten to the restaurant.

"So how do you like the place?" Ryan asked.

"It's very nice…So why did you ask me out?" Miley asked.

"Well I always kinda had this little crush on you…" Ryan said blushing.

"O really…" She said also blushing.

"Yea…"

Then they ordered their food and talked about various things. Miley was very sure that if there was a guy that could take her mind off Oliver, it would be Ryan.

"So do you want to walk on the beach?" Ryan asked as they paid for the food.

"Sounds like a plan!" Miley said, and they made their way to the beach.

When they were on the beach they started talking again.

"So how do you like dinner and all?" Ryan asked nervously.

"It was great!"

"Good, because I tried to get the best place for the best girl…" He said blushing madly at his words, but he wasn't alone in that because Miley was too.

"You're soooo sweet!" Miley said after a minute.

Oliver then woke up from a nice long sleep to see Miley a few yards away from him.

_How come I couldn't sleep until she was gone? Seeing this is too much! I don't wanna ruin our friendship by saying I'm in love with her, but I can't stand seeing her with other guys. Should I just be happy that I am her best friend, or should I take action cause most likely that's all I'll ever be…her best friend._

Miley didn't know Oliver was near, so she and Ryan just stopped and sat on the beach.

"The stars are beautiful tonight!" Miley exclaimed.

"Yea…" Ryan said gazing at the beauty of the night.

Then they looked into each others eyes and went in for a kiss.

Oliver was watching and decided to leave; he couldn't deal with it anymore. Tomorrow he was gonna do something about this, but today he would just let her enjoy the rest of her date since she was having a wonderful time in Oliver's opinion.

_OMG! That kiss, it was…HORRIBLE! Not only is he a bad kisser, but I didn't feel anything, I mean like anything, not a pinch of magic! _Miley thought to herself.

Unlike Miley, Ryan thought the kiss went well and smiled to himself uncontrolablly. "So how was that?" He asked with a grin.

"Not to be rude, but…MAN do you need to learn how to kiss!" Miley exclaimed. "I'm going home, thanks for dinner, but I don't think their will be future dates. Sorry Ryan!"

As Miley went home, Ryan just stood there dumbfounded about what just happened.

When Miley got home she opened the door to find…

_**A/N: So what does Miley find? I promise that the visions are coming very soon! So PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews will get me motivated to write another chapter:D**_


	6. Chapter 6: It Might Come True

_**A/N: WOW! 8 reviews! You guys rock! Here is Chapter 6!**_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 6**

**It Might Come True**

When Miley got home she opened the door to find…Jackson and Lilly making out on the couch. "OMG! EWWWWWW!" Miley said. Miley then put her hands up to block out the scene on the couch and headed her way to Raven who was in the kitchen.

"Why are they kissing?" Miley asked with confusion.

"They started talking, and then the talking turned to flirting, the flirting turned into a kiss, and then the kiss turned into a make out session that's been going on for like 15 minutes." Raven proclaimed.

"No wonder you are in the kitchen facing away…it's disturbing!"

"Yup, want cake?" Raven asked holding it up.

"Nahhhh!"

"Ok…sooooo how did the date go?"

"Well he was very sweet, I mean I kinda forgot Oliver for a second, but then when we got to the beach, he kissed me and well…"

"What? What happen?" Raven asked anxiously.

"He can't kiss at all! And I don't know, there wasn't ANY magic, I mean I know it's kinda dumb to think like that, but I want some magic when I kiss someone, cause if there's none, buh bye…that's what I told Ryan, and soooo I guess I don't like Ryan!"

"WOW! What a night…do you still like Oliver?"

"Well after my previous date, I have noticed that…I'm crushing even worse on him, on my way here I was just wondering what he was doing and all!" Miley said with a smile.

"Awwwww!" (My 2 friends always do the awww thing when I say something sappy about my crushes, so I thought I'd have Raven do that. Hehe!)

"Shut up Raven…hey do you want to try and break those 2 up over there?"

"Nah, let them have their fun…let's just go upstairs before I see the cake I just ate again."

"Good Idea!" Miley said. Then the two of them went upstairs into Miley room.

"What do you want to do?" Miley asked.

"I don't know…see if anyone is online." Raven suggested.

"No one really is really on…" Then Oliver signed on, "OMG Oliver is ONLINE! My heart is like racing!"

Raven laughed at this, "IM him girl!"

"Okay!" She then clicked over and IMed Oliver.

PopPrincess123: Hey Oliver!

SmokenOken79: hi

PopPrincess123: Wats up?

SmokenOken79: nothing

PopPrincess123: r u ok?

PopPrincess123: Oliver?

PopPrincess123: Hello? OLIVER?

"He's not answering Ray!" She was kinda getting upset.

SmokenOken79: sry…I went downstairs to get a brownie…YUMMY!

PopPrincess123: LOL! I thought you were mad at me or something…but r u ok?

SmokenOken79: Yea I'm okay, but tomorrow I have to tell you something

PopPrincess123: What?

SmokenOken79: You will have to wait till tomorrow, and trust me it's not great news…

"What does he mean Ray, it won't be good news!"

"I don't know Miles, but stay strong, maybe he's playing around with ya!" Raven said trying to stay positive, but know what might come…her vision.

SmokenOken79: Well I g2g, but I'll cya tomorrow!

PopPrincess123: ok Bye!

SmokenOken79 signed off

"Ray I don't want tomorrow to come if what he has to say to me is bad!" Miley stated.

"don't worry you never know!" Raven said. _I just hope it's not bad! I knew the whole Ryan thing was going to bring that vision!_

"Um…I'm going to see if Lilly and Jackson are on a breathing break yet…be back in a few!" Raven then dashed down the stairs.

"Lilly! Can you take a breathing break for like a minute, it's a emergency!" Raven yelled.

Lilly quickly jumped off Jackson and then went outside with Raven.

"What? What's the matter?"

"My vision about Oliver might come true!" Raven stated.

"What? How?"

"Miley was just online with him and he said he had to tell her something, and it might not be good!"

"O great, it might come true…Miley is going to be crushed!"

"I know…" Raven said in almost a whisper.

_**A/N: So is Raven's vision going to come true? Hmmmm! PLEASE REVIEW! 5 reviews would be lovely! Hehe:D**_


	7. Chapter 7: What! Oliver? Why?

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews, I would of updated earlier, but I sorta had writer's block. Enjoy chapter 7:D**_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 7**

**What! Oliver? Why?**

Raven and Lilly were still outside talking when Miley came out.

"What are you guys doing out here?"

"Umm…just enjoying the FRESH AIR!" Lilly exclaimed

"Yep! Now umm Lilly don't we need to get home now?" Raven asked giving her the play-along look.

"O yes… indeed… we must be getting to my lovely home…cya Miles!" And they ran off.

"They get weirder everyday!" Miley said to know one as she watched Raven and Lilly make their way to Lilly's house. Miley then went upstairs and went to bed.

Miley woke up the next morning at 11:30. "Whoa…I slept later then usual." She then got herself ready and it was around 12pm. She went downstairs to find Lilly and Raven on the couch watching TV.

"Hey look Lilly…Sleepin Beauty is up!" Raven pointed out.

"Why yes she is Ray, WOW!" Lilly said.

"O just be quiet, you know I'm surprised you're not locking lips with my brother right now…"

"O, so that's how it is…well for you're information he's at work!" Then under her breathe she said, "or I probably would be kissing him…"

"What Lilly…" Miley asked.

"Nothing!" Lilly answered.

"So why are you guys here so early anyway?"

"Well we kinda want to warn you about Oliver today…" Raven said

"What do you mean warn…did he talk to you guys about what he would say?" Miley asked.

"Well…kinda…" Raven replied.

"What do you mean kinda???" Miley said.

"Well Miley you told me one of your secrets so I'm going to tell you mine…" Miley nodded telling her to continue. "Well I can see the future…I'm Physic!"

"Lilly is she serious?" Miley asked.

"Yea Miles…that's why she blanked out those 2 times." Lilly answered.

"Wow, but I promise Ray…I won't tell, but tell me what Oliver says please…"

"Well…he said that he didn't-" DING DONG!

"O great it's him!" Miley said dreading what Oliver might say. Miley then slowly went over and opened the door.

"Hey Miley…" Oliver said a bit quiet. _Do I really want to stop being her friend because of my jealousy…I don't think I should but if I see her with another guy I'm going to loose it…better say now!_

"Hey Oliver…" Miley said.

"Miley…what I'm about to say…is just the best for the both of us…"

"Alright…well tell me…" Miley was dreading ever second of this, she could stand the suspension.

"Miley…I ummm…Listen I don't want to be your friend anymore, it's causing too much pain!"

"What! Oliver? Why?" Miley screamed, her eyes beginning to water.

"I just can't stand it…" Oliver saw a tear fall from her face, "Please don't cry Miles…I only makes this harder…Bye Miles…forever…" Then Oliver left.

THE END!

_**A/N: Yea right! It's NOT OVER!!! I REPEAT NOT OVER! Just kiddin! Lol! So PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews please:D**_


	8. Chapter 8: Waterfall Tears

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy chapter 8:D R&R!!**_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 8**

**Waterfall Tears**

Miley just kept crying and staring at the door that Oliver had just went through minutes ago. Miley slowly turned to Lilly and Raven who were still on the couch. "You knew that was going to happen didn't you?"

"Most of it…" Raven said, but she wishes she didn't see it coming.

"Why?" Then she broke into even more tears. Her tears were flowing like a waterfall.

"I don't know…I don't know…" Lilly said, now hugging Miley for comfort.

"I-I-I just wanna b-be alone a bit, k guys?" She said threw her many tears.

"Sure thing." Lilly said, then Raven and her left.

Miley ran to her room and buried her face into her pillow crying her heart out. She really liked Oliver and to have Oliver do this to her was just too much.

"We need to find Oliver!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yea! We need to find out why he did this!" Lilly said supporting Raven's idea.

Lilly and Raven first went to Oliver's house to look for him and they were in luck since his mom said he was there. Lilly and Raven made their way up the stairs and when they reached outside his bedroom they heard pounding, screaming, and even him crying.

Lilly slowly opened the door and peeked her head in to find Oliver sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "I'm soo dumb! Why? O Why did I do this?" Oliver said to himself, not knowing Lilly and Raven were listening.

Lilly then knocked on the door, "Oliver? Can me and Raven come in?"

"Sure…" He said glumly.

When they came in he picked his head up and showed a tear stained face. "Oliver…why are you this upset? You were the one who did this!" Raven pointed out.

"Raven…Lilly…I made the biggest…stupidest mistake of my life…I let jealousy take control over me…I couldn't deal seeing Miley with other guys and I thought if I wasn't her friend I wouldn't see her, which meant I wouldn't hear about the guys she was dating and all, but now I realize this is hurting me more! What am I going to do?"

"Oliver I think you need to tell Miley your feelings, and clear everything up with her…she is really upset." Raven stated.

"I don't know if I can…" Oliver said.

"You can! I know you can…You're Smoken Oken! You have to try…nothing can get worse, only better…" Lilly said trying to cheer him up.

"I will try…hopefully things get better…"

-----Vision-----

"Well now that I cleared this up with you…I want to tell you…I don't want to be your best friend…" Oliver said.

"Oliver! You tell me these things then you say you don't wanna be my best friend! Are you trying to Kill Me?" Miley asked in disbelief of what he just said. Then Miley started crying.

-----End Vision-----

"O Man!" Raven said.

"Alright guys thanks for coming…now get out of my house…" Oliver said pushing them out the door.

When Lilly and Raven left his house Lilly asked her what the vision was about.

"He said the same thing to Miley…you know that he didn't want to be her best friend!" Raven said.

"OMG! I'm going to kill Oliver!" Lilly said starting to rush back to Oliver's house, but Raven managed to grab her.

"We just have to let it be…Lilly we just have to watch and see if it actually happens and if it does, we can be there to comfort her."

"I guess you're right Ray, but why would Oliver say it this time?"

"I don't know…"

**_A/N: Okay so PLEASE REVIEW!! 5 reviews for another chapter! There are only a couple of chapter left sooo yea:D_**


	9. Chapter 9: Finally!

_**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Some of you guessed right so congrats to you guys for being so smart! Enjoy Chapter 9:D R&R!**_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 9**

**Finally!**

After Lilly and Raven left his house Oliver decided to take a walk on the beach and just think about his current situation with Miley. He was walking and thinking when he heard someone crying. He decided to follow the sound and it turns out it was Miley. "Miley?"

Miley turned her head to see Oliver a few feet away. "What do you want…" She said trying her best to hold back the tears, but they came streaming out anyway.

"Miley…please tell me why you're crying…is it because of me?" Oliver asked already knowing the answer but hoping she was crying for another reason.

"Oliver? Why don't you want to be my friend?" Miley looked up at him.

Oliver sat down besides Miley and took a deep breathe. "Miley…last night I was on the beach when you were on your date with Ryan-I wasn't spying or anything, I just happen to be there at that time…but anyway I saw you were having a great time and it killed me inside. Miley I let my jealousy take over, and that's why I told you I didn't want to be your friend, cause I didn't want to see the guys and hear about them anymore. I'm sorry Miley for causing you to cry, trust me…I did my fair amount of crying…I'm dumb for thinking that not being your friend would help, cause all it did was cause was more pain. Please Miley forgive me…" He said looking into her eyes, hoping she would be forgiving.

At this point Raven and Lilly showed up on the beach hiding at a near by rock listening.

"Oliver…of course I'll forgive you…I-I-I Love you…"She said looking into his eyes.

"I-I love you too Miles…Always have!" Oliver stated.

"Awwwww!" Raven and Lilly said quietly still hiding behind the rock.

"Well now that I cleared this up with you…I want to tell you…I don't want to be your best friend…" Oliver said.

"Oliver! You tell me these things then you say you don't wanna be my best friend! Are you trying to Kill Me?" Miley asked in disbelief of what he just said. Then Miley started crying.

"O I'm gonna kill that boy!" Lilly said ready to get up, but Raven once again grabbed her before she ran off.

"Just wait and see…he is not finished…" Raven said and they both patiently waited.

"Don't cry Miles…" Oliver said wiping the tears away. "I'm not trying to kill you…if I ever did kill you I would kill myself, cause I wouldn't be able to live without you."

Miley smiled, but still was confused about the whole I don't want to be your best friend thing, "Then why did you just say what you said?"

"Cause Miley…I don't think best friends should have this much feelings toward one another, I don't want to be your best friend because I know there is a better role I can play in your life, and I know there is a better role for you in my life…"

"Whats that?" Miley asked.

"Well I was hoping that maybe…I could be your boyfriend and you could be my girlfriend…" Oliver said hoping she would say yes.

Miley's eyes lit up, "YES!!" Miley then hugged Oliver. And then when they broke apart from the hug, they closely got closer and closer till their lips touched.

Raven and Lilly who were watching were doing a happy dance then started clapping, which broke Oliver and Miley apart from their kiss. "How long have you two been there?" Miley asked.

"Long enough…" Raven replied. "About time you guys got together!"

Oliver and Miley just looked at each other and Oliver spoke, "Yea, well good things come to people who wait!"

"Yea, but nobody thought you guys would take that advice so seriously cause like you waited a loooong time." Lilly said with a grin on her face. Oliver and Miley once again looked at each other and gave each other a nod in approval before going after Lilly and Raven. "Ahhhh!" They screamed as they all ran to Miley's House.

_**A/N: Okay guys! So Miley and Oliver are finally together! YAY!! Well one more chapter to go! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 5 reviews would be nice:D **_


	10. Chapter 10: Ending

_**A/N: It's Election Day! YAY! The only reason why I care is because I have no school! I love election day! Lol! Anyway…The Ending!! ENJOY:D**_

**Vision Perfect**

**Chapter 10**

**Ending**

The gang we all at Miley's house watching T.V. when Raven jumped up.

"Ray? What's wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I just realized I have to go home tomorrow!" Raven replied.

"What! You can't Ray, can't you stay just a little longer?" Miley asked. And the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Sorry guys I can't…I wish I could, but I have my job, and plus I already have my ticket."

Everybody just let out a sigh.

"But you guys are going to come to the airport to say goodbye aren't you?" Raven asked.

"Yea!" Everyone said. "What time are you taking off?" Miley asked.

"Um…I think 1pm." Raven answered.

"Okay Jackson, you're taking us to the airport tomorrow so we can say goodbye to Ray!" Miley pointed out.

"What! ME! No! I don't want to drive all the way there tomorrow!" Jackson complained.

"Please Jackson…" Lilly said giving him a puppy dog pout.

"No not that face…I can't say no…FINE!" Jackson said giving up.

Lilly smiled in victory, "okay so tomorrow Jackson will drive us to the airport and we'll say our goodbyes-Ray did you even pack?"

"O SNAP! I totally forgot, well I guess I should do that, see you guys tomorrow!" Raven said leaving to pack up.

"I guess I'll help her pack, I'll talk to you all later." She gave a quick kiss on the cheek to Jackson then left to help Raven.

The next day Jackson, Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Raven made their way to the airport.

"I can't believe you have to leave already Ray!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know, time flies when you're having fun!"

"Maybe next summer we can spend a week in San Francisco!" Miley thought out loud.

"That would be awesome!" Lilly said.

"Yea, then Oliver and Miley could meet Eddie and Chelsea…" Raven pointed out.

They then got to the airport, and they all helped Raven take her luggage in. "Damn Raven…how much stuff are in those suitcases…they weigh a ton!" Jackson complained.

"Well…-" Raven started.

"Never mind Raven, cause I have a feeling this will take awhile." Jackson stated.

Then a lady over the loud speaker told everyone that Raven's Plan was boarding.

"Well guys…I had sooo much fun! It was nice meeting you Miley, Oliver, and Jackson." She said hugging each of them. "Lilly it was awesome spending some of this summer with you and I'm hoping to see you guys next year!" With that she hugged Lilly.

"Ray, thanks for being there for me, I know if you weren't there I may have never gotten together with Oliver." Then Miley put her head on Oliver's shoulder, and Oliver wrapping his arm around her. "Yea thanks Ray…"

Raven smiled, "I hope everything works out for everyone."

-----Vision-----

"Oliver do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Miley take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you…Mr. and Mrs. Oliver Oken…you may now kiss the bride!"

Miley and Oliver kissed, and as walking down the aisle Jackson and Lilly were sitting holding a baby girl in their arms.

-----End Vision-----

"Raven!" Miley and Lilly screamed.

"Whoa!" Was all Raven could say.

Miley and Lilly pulled Raven aside to ask what was up. "Ray what was the vision?"

"Don't worry guys, let's just say…Oliver and Jackson are the right ones for you!" Raven stated.

"Really Ray?" Miley asked.

"Trust me…I know!" Raven said with a laugh.

Then the lady called for last minute boarding. "Well I guess I'll see you guys next summer probably, bye!" Then Raven left back to San Francisco.

THE END

_**A/N: Well that's the end! This chapter kinda was boring and all, but we needed a ending. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_

_**Also, I will be now starting my sequel for The Other Me!! YAY!!**_


End file.
